The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for enabling secure wireless transactions. In particular, some embodiments are directed to mobile communication device, such as a smartphone, based secure interactions from vehicles through motion signatures.
Mobile communication device based payments have become more common, as evidenced by the increasing popularity of mobile payment systems, such as Google Wallet and Apple Pay. Some banks, such as MasterCard and Visa, work closely with a number of mobile device developers to make this technology more widely available. In these applications, a transaction takes place between two objects as the two objects momentarily come close to each other for a short period of time, with relative proximity determining between which parties the conversation takes place. Reliability and usability are prime requirements for these applications.
Some implementations of these payment systems are based on related art Near-Field-Communication (NFC) technology that theoretically supports a range of up to 20 cm, but practically has been shown to only support a range of a few cm. Although initial versions of NFC were not secure, security of some related art systems is implemented at the application layer, which makes it possible to explore longer range wireless technologies, such as Bluetooth and WiFi, for these payment systems.